


Кое-что о боли

by fandom Corazon De Joker etc 2020 (Corazon_De_Joker_etc), Noctis_Karell



Series: ФБ 2020: спецквест [2]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Doflamingo-centric, Don't copy to another site, Drabble, Drama, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:40:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26429521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Corazon_De_Joker_etc/pseuds/fandom%20Corazon%20De%20Joker%20etc%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noctis_Karell/pseuds/Noctis_Karell
Summary: Тема спецквеста:SCP-3664 - Единственное оружие, которое тебе нужно - у тебя в голове
Series: ФБ 2020: спецквест [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1921075
Comments: 4
Kudos: 14
Collections: Level 6: Спецквест 2020 (объекты SCP)





	Кое-что о боли

**Author's Note:**

> Тема спецквеста: [SCP-3664 - Единственное оружие, которое тебе нужно - у тебя в голове](http://scpfoundation.net/scp-3664)

_Эй, обожгись, наносящий удар,  
Ядом из вен.  
Тот, кто не разу не падал,  
Не встанет с колен_

_Кошка Сашка_

  
  
«Как низко ты пал» — Дофламинго запоминал своего брата таким: в крови. С идиотской размазанной помадой, со следами старых и новых синяков и в черных перьях.  
«Ну и хрен с тобой», — думал он, уходя с Миньона. Он не оборачивался, там больше не на что было смотреть: только тело того, кто когда-то был братом. А теперь внутри — пустота. Что ж, жил как скотина и сдох так же, все правильно, все в системе ценностей Дофламинго.  
А ведь мог бы, мог бы доказать, что не слабак, что сильнее: всего лишь на мгновение раньше спустить курок. Все равно бы подох, конечно, но с чувством собственного достоинства, а не так...  
Как «так» Дофламинго слов не подобрал. Правильных не находилось, а нести всякую ерунду?  
Команда что-то порывалась отмечать: то ли праздновать, то ли поминать, Дофламинго не вникал. Дел навалилось выше крыши. Сорвавшаяся сделка с Опе-Опе, мальчишка: жив он там еще или нет? А все этот чертов Росинант! Ну неужели так сложно было поверить, что у Дофламинго был план и мертвый Ло в него не входил.  
  
Первые страсти и перешёптывания о том, что Доффи даже родную кровь не пожалел, быстро прекратились. Пара зуботычин, и все снова мило улыбались перед его приходом. Не любил Дофламинго всех этих разговоров. Да, оплошал братец по всем фронтам, но кто сказал, что черт знает через сколько времени Росинант вообще имел право зваться родным братом? Если бы тот не появился, Дофламинго и не вспомнил. К чему ему эти семейные узы и вся прочая чушь? Семья у него и так была. Да такая, что позавидовать можно: любой за него бы умер. Вот и Роси, если призадуматься... Нет!  
Роси всегда был безвольным нытиком, сколько с их детства успел запомнить Дофламинго. Слабак. Дерьмо собачье. Даже появившись, он все равно не был нужен. Таких людей сотни, если не миллионы, и все они не стоили ни одной мысли, но Доффи то и дело думал.  
Каким был брат на самом деле? Идеалистом до мозга костей или эгоистом похлеще самого Дофламинго? Глупо конечно, но слегка ранило то, что он никогда этого не узнает. Как и то, какую музыку любил Росинант и каких портовых девок снимал на ночь. Дьявол! Они упустили туеву хучу дерьма, каким-то образом ставшего казаться важным теперь, когда этот придурок сдох! И это ранило, да.  
Дофламинго никогда не было больно. Так, как описывали в книжках, которыми со слезами зачитывалась Детка Пять и парочку подсунула даже ему. В них были бросания грудью на разрытые могилы, ковыряния мерзлой земли пальцами и прочая мерзость, обильно поливаемая соплями. Дофламинго не было больно. Там, на Миньоне, осталось лишь тело, не имеющее ничего общего с его младшим братом. И больше Роси никогда не приходил. Без него сразу все наладилось, и Дофламинго вздохнул с облегчением, наконец твердо встав на ноги. Не так, как Роси, который умудрялся запутаться в своих двоих.  
А еще от выпивки иногда страдала координация и он мог швырнуть бутылку в стену. Пили они с Роси, кстати, одинаково: из горла, по-варварски.  
Нет-нет-нет, кто говорил о боли? Сдох и сдох! Под веками противно жжет и в груди будто разверзлась дыра — так это и не боль. Доктора говорили: светобоязнь с детства и какой-то небольшой сердечный порок. А выть и царапать могилу все еще не хотелось. Забыться — да, но так у всех в тяжелые дни. Кто ж говорил, что у Дофламинго они легкие?  
А потом она пришла. Боль. Белой чайкой, усевшейся на краю вороньего гнезда. Склонила голову к плечу и взмыла в небо, мол, смотри, как я умею!  
Боль стала волной, накрыла и не схлынула. Дофламинго давился воздухом, не понимая, что рыданиями.  
И в голове билось «Роси-Роси-Роси».  
Сколько месяцев прошло с Миньона? Сколько островов они разменяли? Сколько историй он не успел рассказать брату? Сколько еще всего-всего могло у них быть?  
Боль выла внутри и не искала выхода наружу. Ее звали Роси, и она улыбалась:  
«Понимаешь, почему я не стал стрелять? Теперь я всегда здесь, в твоей голове. Пиф-паф, ты проиграл, дорогой братик».


End file.
